This invention relates to a device for ionizing fluids. The device may be applied to gases or to liquids.
Ionized air is known to be useful in burners as an oxygen source for improving the combustion process. In one known arrangement the ionized air is produced by feeding raw air into contact with a cathode spaced from anode means in proximity to nozzles used to mix the ionized air with fuel. The cathode can be a pipe electrode, and the anode can be a frame surrounding the pipe electrode.
Ionized water is known to be useful agriculturally as a means for increasing crop yields. Also, ionized water has been used in medicine for the treatment of certain diseases and for the sterilization of medical instruments. Ionized water has also proven useful as a treatment device in the boring of wells in the earth surface.